


One Plus One Can Equal Six

by turonegerton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Slight Angst, M/M, no one is a spy, single dads just trying their best for their kids, their kids being 20+ yr olds and pulling shenanignans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: Harry and Merlin stumble into each other. They talk, they fall in love, they live happily ever after.But not if their children have anything to say about it.





	One Plus One Can Equal Six

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [twitter conversation](https://twitter.com/jimprideauxs/status/793527343725760512) (don't click if you don't want to be spoiled) I had with my friend Bronson. First crack at Merlahad (and fanfic after not writing for nearly a year), unbetaed, not Brit-picked but tried to add some British-ness anyway.

The first time they met looked something out of a romcom. Time slowed down. Everything around them blurred. It was only the two of them…and the last carton of milk they both reached for.

The bald man was the first one to retract his hand. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. You should take the last carton,” he apologized quickly. He didn’t dare look back at Harry and instead, busied himself with his cart.

“No I insist, you clearly saw it first so you should have it,” Harry said, despite his hand still on the carton. He held it for the other man, but it seemed all his attention was on organizing his groceries. The man seemed determined on avoiding a conversation, so Harry placed the milk into the man’s cart. This caused the man to stop and look back at him. _My god I could swim in those eyes_ , Harry wished he could say. Instead he gave the man a small smile then looked further into the fridge and reached for another carton on the end, “It seems luck is on both our sides. We’re going home as winners tonight.”

Before the man could give his thanks, Harry bid farewell and headed for the cashiers to pay for his groceries.

As Harry drove back home that day, he regretted not getting the man’s name and phone number.

***

“You froze? But you never freeze!” Gazelle teased Merlin after he talked about his encounter earlier that day. He only rolled his eyes and ate his dinner, but she persisted, “Was he cute? I bet he was. I bet you nearly swooned when he gave you the carton of milk, your knight in shining armor.”

“So how was practice today?” Merlin cleared his throat, blatantly changing the topic.

It was Gazelle’s turn to roll her eyes. She poked at her food and answered, “It went well. Coach Valentine says I’ve got the fastest time in the 100-meter and wants me to compete for the Nationals in four months. He even offered to be my sponsor if I decide to compete for Great Britain at the Paralympics in two years.”

“That’s fantastic,” Merlin smiled widely.

On the other hand, she winced, “I wouldn’t take his word seriously if I’m being honest. He’s only been coaching for a year so he hasn't seen everyone else in my division. What would he know?”

He carefully placed his utensils down and looked at Gazelle. He asked, “Am I hearing doubt in your words?”

Gazelle remained silent and wouldn’t meet Merlin’s gaze, so he continued, “First of all, your coach is more than qualified to talk about your skills given his position. Second, if he believes in your potential then so should you.”

When Gazelle didn’t hear anything from Merlin, she looked up expectantly at him, urging him to continue. Merlin smiled, “Your mother and I didn’t give you that nickname for nothing you know. You’ve been running since you could stand, and nothing has slowed you down, not even losing your own legs. You’re just as tenacious as her and much more than what both of us expected.

“If she were here now, she would say how proud she is of you, living your life to the fullest,” he grabbed one of her hands and lightly squeezed it.

Gazelle gradually smiled back at Merlin, “Thank you Papa. And she’s always here, looking over us from the stars.”

“Aye, I’m sure of it,” he said, hoping Maria could see how much their daughter has grown. “Now tell me more about your conversation with Coach Valentine, you did mention a sponsorship a few minutes ago.”

***

The second time they met, nearly a month later under the same circumstances (over a pack of chocolate biscuits this time), Merlin was more coherent. Unfortunately, it didn’t mean he was any less embarrassing.

“I wasn’t stalking you,” he blurted out, immediately cringing at the words that came out of his mouth.

The other man chuckled, whether out of pity or amusement, Merlin wasn’t sure. “I wouldn’t think so, given the look you just made when you saw me,” the replied and held out his hand. “I never properly introduced myself last time, I’m Harry Hart.”

He shook the offered hand and immediately noted how warm and soft he was, “I’m Merlin.”

“A nickname?”

“Of sorts.”

When Harry grinned at his answer, there was a gleam in his eyes, as if he already knew the reasoning behind Merlin’s name. But he didn’t pry further, giving his attention back to the shelf with the last pack of chocolate biscuits. He frowned, “It seems one of us might have to go home empty-handed this time. I don’t see any more in the back.”

Merlin grabbed the pack of vanilla biscuits next to the chocolate ones, “Doesn’t hurt to try something new. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Mr. Hart, though I do wish it was in a more pleasant scenario.” He nodded at Harry and began to walk towards the front of the store.

“I agree. So, I’d like to see you again over dinner.”

Merlin paused and turned back at Harry, “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you properly. You said you wanted to have dinner with me?”

“Yes. Unless you prefer a cup of coffee during the afternoon instead,” he suggested quickly after seeing Merlin’s hesitance. “It’s my way of thanking you.”

“For the pack of chocolate biscuits?”

“Biscuits do taste wonderful when dipped in coffee.”

Merlin stood there for a minute, unsure of himself. Harry was handsome, he wasn’t afraid to admit that, but he hasn’t seen anyone since…Maria. Yes, he’s caught flitting interests in men since she passed away, but he never acted on them, devoting himself to her, as well as being a father to Gazelle. However, there was something about Harry that made him irresistible, like he wanted to learn more about him. Maybe it was time for him to move on and he needed to take the first step.

He watched the other man, his confidence slightly faltering the longer he waited for a response. “Sure. How about we meet in the Black Pot on Saturday afternoon?” He couldn’t help but smile when Harry looked at him with delight and began to scribble his phone number on Merlin's hand.

When Merlin went home that day, he felt his heart pounding with excitement.

***

Crumbs flew out of Eggsy’s mouth as he tried to mumble out a sentence. Harry sighed, wiping the crumbs that fell around his plate with his napkin, “Eggsy, manners.”

He took a moment to swallow his food before saying, “Didn’t know you such a smooth talker Dad. I think I got my flirty charm from you.”

“Oh please,” Charlie sneered. “Judging from the display you just showed, I highly doubt you even have a smidge of charm in your body.”

“Wait, but who’s the one between us that recently broke up with his girlfriend?” Eggsy grinned.

“Oh you little sh—“

“Charlie, Eggsy that’s enough,” Harry said with an edge on his voice and gave them both a warning glance. Roxy tried to hide his smirk as the two shrank in their seats. This was routine for their monthly dinner together at Harry’s house. Despite having their own separate lives, the trio always managed to visit their father, to talk about what they’ve done since their previous dinner together. It was also because of Harry’s cooking, something they missed dearly when they moved out of the house, but they didn't want to admit it in front of his face. Harry looked at Charlie, “What did Eggsy mean? You and Clara looked lovely together when she visited last time.”

“She didn’t like the fact that I get home past midnight and she thought it was because I was out clubbing without her,” Charlie explained and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “But I wasn’t! I’m always holed up in the office working with Poppy and because of these damn time zones, we don’t start our meeting until 8 at night. Remind me again why we work with international pharmaceutical companies.”

“Because they’re some of our wealthiest partners,” Roxy calmly replied while cutting her food. “And why didn’t you tell me you were struggling with Poppy? I could’ve helped, you know. This is one of the reasons why Dad made us co-CEOs.”

He shook his head, “Poppy prefers one-on-one business, she's highly secretive that way. But if I have to listen to ‘Bennie and the Jets’ one more time, I might just drop the whole project.”

Harry chuckled at that, knowing that Charlie was only half-kidding. Despite his hot-tempered personality, Charlie has more patience than most people realize. If only he could dampen his arrogance. Harry turned to Roxy, “And what about your side of work? How are James and Alastair doing in Kentucky with our new division?”

“They’re doing well, although there’s more drunken stories than actual work notes in Alastair’s emails. Apparently, a senior employee named Elizabeth is always out-drinking James, after work hours of course. And to get them accustomed to the work environment, they’ve been signed up for the company’s training program along with the newest employee,” Roxy was hesitant to continue, and Harry gave her a look. She sighed, “Dad I know you trust Charlie and me, but maybe you should stop fretting over work. You’re technically retired now.”

Harry feigned, placing his hand over his chest, “As a father, isn’t it my duty to fuss over my children, even if it just so happened that they own my company and I know exactly what their duties are?”

Eggsy snickered into his food as Roxy rolled her eyes and continued talking about James and Alastair, not wanting to argue further. Harry’s retirement was only known around the family since they haven’t officially announced it to everyone. Most of the company's employees thought Harry was taking a long vacation and was slowly easing his two children into their positions, so Harry’s name, along with his reliable reputation, is still associated with the company. It was more for the investors’ sake than his own.

A few minutes later, the family finished their dinner and Charlie and Roxy said their goodbyes, due to an early start for work the next day. Meanwhile Eggsy helped Harry clear the dining table. As much as he enjoyed catching up with his siblings, Eggsy loved the small moments with Harry the most. Despite not being related by blood, Harry treated Eggsy as if he were own and Eggsy saw a father figure in him. When Harry introduced Charlie and Roxy to Eggsy, the two siblings saw him as a younger brother and, while they don’t agree on many topics, they would fight tooth and nail to protect him and he would do the same for them.

Harry was Eggsy’s benefactor during his university career, part of the charity program in his company. They would often meet to check on Eggsy’s progress with his classes and it only continued after Eggsy’s graduation as their monthly dinners together. Calling Harry “Dad” became a recurring joke between the two of them, often when he fussed over Eggsy’s health. When Eggsy graduated, Harry was ready to give a part of his company over to him. So he was more than surprised when Eggsy declined his gift and instead, accepted a teaching position at a school near the estates he grew up in. “I want to help kids,” Eggsy simply explained. “I want to support kids who don’t believe in themselves, push them to their full potential like the way you did with me.”

And who was Harry to deny him that?

They were washing the dishes when Harry talked to Eggsy, “I haven’t heard anything about you this dinner. Please don’t tell me you’ve broken up with Tilde as well. I’m rather quite fond of her.”

“Nah we’re still solid. Honestly, I’m still surprised that she’s putting up with me for so much, so I’m thinking that if anyone’s doing any breaking up it’s gonna be on her,” Eggsy joked but when he saw Harry frown he added, “Not that I’m horrible to her or anything! I mean I'm not trying to be horrible!”

Harry smiled at that and remained silent as he listened to Eggsy gush about Tilde. As they finished the dishes they both heard a muffled ring, causing Eggsy to check his phone. “Ladies night with Daisy and Mum finished so I should start heading back home,” he hugged Harry and gave him a sly grin. “Charlie and Rox’ forgot to tell you that we’re expecting a full rundown of your little date with this Merlin guy when we come back.”

“The cheek with you,” Harry sighed and waved at him as Eggsy left his house. He didn't want to say to Eggsy that his heart fluttered a bit when he mentioned the word "date".

***

The third time they met, they were both frantic; Merlin having completely forgotten about his date until he dropped off Gazelle at home, and then proceeding to break numerous speed limits driving to the café, while Harry simply taking too long to get ready and losing track of time.

Luckily their time at the Black Pot was lovelier, as banter easily came between them. They both skirted around the idea of this meeting being a date, for fear of the other not wanting more. So they settled into an amicable friendship instead. As night fell, Merlin suggested continuing their conversation at a nearby pub for a dinner of fish and chips. As the night neared midnight both were hesitant to leave the other but unfortunately, Merlin had to go back home for Gazelle. Harry quickly offered to meet again at a park the next week and Merlin happily accepted.

And the fourth time they met, the awkward space between them wasn’t there anymore. It led to a fifth time, which led to a sixth, until they stopped counting and simply looked forward to their next. With each meeting their love for each other grew and when Harry slowly put his hand over Merlin’s during dinner one night, Merlin smiled at the subtle confession and clasped Harry’s hand, his way of saying “I love you too.”


End file.
